Ichabod Crane
Ichabod Crane is a former Oxford history professor who becomes a captain in the Revolutionary War and somehow finds himself in present-day Sleepy Hollow. He is one of the two main protagonists of the series and is the First Witness of two told of in the biblical Book of Revelation. Biography Early Life Ichabod Crane was once a professor who was enlisted to fight in the Revolutionary War on the side of the British. He grew weary of the tyranny of America through British rule and defected to the Continental Army, serving under General George Washington. He had also spoken in favor of abolishing slavery. Crane rose through the ranks and was given a special mission from Washington: to defeat a strange Hessian Mercenary soldier in battle, one who would be branded with the symbol of a bow. When he faced the towering red coat in the field, Crane shot him, though his enemy arose nearly instantaneously. After being sliced in the chest, Crane used his sword to decapitate the red coat and seemingly died thereafter in triage, with his wife, Katrina, by his side, talking of a secret that he must know. New Century Crane awakens in a cave in what he finds to be 21st Century Sleepy Hollow. Shocked and in awe by the strangeness of the time, Crane is arrested and indicted for the death of Police Sherriff August Corbin, which was actually caused by the Headless Horseman who has returned and is decapitating people throughout this modern day Sleepy Hollow. Crane tries to plead his case to the reluctant sherriff's deputy, Abbie Mills, who witnessed the Headless Horseman murder her partner and had a past encounter with the supernatural which has affected her since. Crane is considered crazy by the police force and for the most part, Abbie, but she believes that Crane's knowledge could hold the key to solving the murder and finding the true killer. Abbie takes Crane to a psychiatric ward where he is once again visited by a bird who opens a window to another realm. There, Crane meets his wife, Katrina, who reveals that she is actually a witch, born into a coven given the duty of preventing the apocalypse. Though earlier in Sleepy Hollow, Crane grieved when he found his wife's gravestone which revealed to him that she had been burned for witchcraft, Katrina tells her husband that she is not actually buried there and is trapped in this separate dimension. Katrina tells Ichabod that he is "the First Witness," and must stop the Headless Horseman, who is actually Death, of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, from retrieving his head which would restore him to full power and prepare the way for the end of the world. Afterwards, Crane and Abbie, who is the second Witness, successfully prevent the Horseman from getting his head which was buried under Katrina's false gravestone and plan to stop the forces of darkness who plan to bring about armaggedon. Relationships *Husband of: Katrina Crane *Enemy of: The Headless Horseman Memorable quotes Lt. Mills: You dropped your gun. Crane: It was empty. Lt. Mills: You only fired one shot. Crane: There are more? Season 1 Image Gallery Behind the Scenes Appearances References